Minkstep's Fate
by Brittstar
Summary: Two sisters. They were always the best of friends as kits. But when it turns out that when they become apprentices, by then Minkpaw is very beautiful and Foxpaw is scraggy tension builds between the sisters. Foxpaw becomes bitter with hate and joins Dark Forest, Minkpaw doubts herself and feels hurt by her sisters hatred of her. How will their tale end? T 4 violence.
1. Chapter 1

Minkstep's Fate By: Brittstar and Friend.

**The characters and story line belong to me and my friend Rylee. Warrior cats Belongs to Erin Hunter. As I am not five women under that pen name I do not own Warrior cats. So lets go. **

Chapter 1

When Minkkit first opened her eyes she saw her sister Foxkit. At that moment Minkkit swore she would never see anything as beautiful as that soft gingery fur. She swore she would never stop loving her sister, and would always be there for her. Little did she realize how hard it would be to uphold that promise. The two kits were the best of friends from the start, Two adorable, bouncing bundles of fluff. Minkkit was a very dark russet ginger with dark brown stripes and shot through with gold. She had pale silver paws. Her eyes were bright and intelligent, mystic green. Her sister was white with mostly ginger patches on her and a long plumy tail. The two thought nothing would ever come between them…But something did.

As the sisters grew they noticeably changed. Foxkits fur grew longer and became scruffy looking, and she seemed stouter than most she-cats. Minkkit however began to slim out and developed a short coat of silky fur. She was the most beautiful cat the clan had ever seen. The clan began paying careful attention to her and ignoring her sister. Minkkit noticed and felt a pang of sorrow. One day she shoved away from the crowd.

"Just a minute! I have to talk to Foxkit!" She padded over to her sister, who sat on her lonesome looking sad.

"Hey Foxkit. I'm really sorry." She meowed softly, licking her sisters ear. Foxkit felt anger and jealousy burn through her but pushed it off. It wasn't her sisters fault after all!

"That's ok." Foxkit replied, offering a small smile. Minkkit looked at her sister for a moment then poked her with a paw.

"Tag! Your it!" Minkkit squealed joyfully. Foxkit leaped up with a squeak and leaped after her sister…

Time continued to go by and cats continued to bother Minkkit all the time. She grew prettier and prettier. Foxkit grew more jealous and bitter. Minkkit found she couldn't often play with her sister anymore and when she could her sister was angry and didn't want to. Time wore on and it was time to become apprentices. That is when the trouble started.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Until they have earned their Warrior names these apprentices shall be known as Minkpaw, Foxpaw, and Hawkpaw." Bramblestar yowled. "Swanfoot shall mentor Foxpaw, Palelight will mentor Hawkpaw, and Scorchfur will mentor Minkpaw!"

The clan erupted into cheers. Minkpaw puffed out her chest in pride. Instantly she was swarmed by her parents and the rest of the clan. Bramblestar even walked up to her.

"I expect big things from you Minkpaw." Bramblestar meowed. Minkpaw looked around for Foxpaw and frowned when she noticed her on the outskirts of the clan, looking lonely. Palelight walked up to her and bent her head towards her. Foxpaw smiled a little and padded over to Swanfoot, who was giving Scorchfur big moony eyes. Minkpaw rolled her eyes. She watched as Foxpaw stamped her paws impatiently, looking annoyed. Minkpaw saw no more because Hawkpaw came over and touched noses gently with her.

"Congradulations." He purred softly. She gazed into his eyes with pretty mystic green ones.

"You too." She said softly, admiring his strong figure and handsome features. Oh how she loved him…but so did Foxpaw she knew…Scorchfur padded over to her and so did Palelight.

"Were going to do battle training in the training hollow." He meowed. They made their way to the hollow -

"No! Foxpaw your doing it wrong!" Swanfoot, looking at her with total disappointment. Minkpaw had preformed the move perfectly, landing neatly on her paws. She stared sympathetically at her sister. She almost wished she hadn't done the move like that. She winced at Swanfoot's next words.

"See how Minkpaw did it?" Swanfoot meowed. Foxpaw gritted her teeth at the comment. Swanfoot neatly reset the bramble pile that they were using for practice.

"Now Foxpaw, remember what Minkpaw did." Swanfoot meowed like she was talking to a small kit.

Foxpaw whipped up on her hind paws, and slashed the brambles, sending them flying. Right into Scorchfur's pelt. A stray twig hit Minkpaw's face and she squeaked.

"OW! Foxpaw!" Scorchfur cried.

Swanfoot looked at her apprentice in shock.

"Foxpaw?! What's wrong with you?!"she hissed at the ginger cat.

"This training session is over!" Scorchfur said with a glare at Foxpaw. Minkpaw winced.

As Scorchfur hurried along with Swanfoot, Palelight didn't even look at Foxpaw. Minkpaw sighed until she felt a tail brush her flank. She turned and gazed into Hawkpaw's eyes. He smiled warmly.

"Come on." He whispered, brushing away the dirt that had gotten on Minkpaw's face.

Hawkpaw walked side by side with Minkpaw, his tail close to hers.. Minkpaw knew then that something was ignited inside of Foxpaw that day, and it was about to explode into flames.

Day in and day out, thats how it went...

"Look at that large robin Minkpaw caught!" Minkpaw had admired the dark ginger robin's breast and vowed to name one of her kits Robin one day.

"From what I hear, Minkpaw has surpassed Bramblestar's wildest expectations!" The elders were speaking. That was Yelloweye.

"She's also the best looking cat I've ever seen!" Jayfang rasped. "You would never know that Foxpaw was her sister!"

"I can't even believe it! What with her ragged ginger fur, and that huge tail? Have you even seen her teeth and claws? Scars all over! She looks more like a beast then a cat!" Owlfeather chortled.

Minkpaw watched Foxpaw, sighing as she realized her sister had overheard everything the elders said. Foxpaw had a scrawny rabbit in her jaws and she walked by the den, tail held high.

"Foxpaw, is that for us?" Twiglegs asked sweetly.

"No, this is for the queens." Foxpaw meowed, a crooked smile on her face. Minkpaw watched her disappear into the Nursery and stalked over to the elders.

"What did you say those things about her for?" Minkpaw hissed. The elders looked up at her surprised.

"Oh dear…She could never be as pretty as you." Yelloweye purred.

"Nor could she ever have your skills in hunting and fighting." Twiglegs added.

"Its ok dear. We know shes a good cat and all, but your better." Jayfang said.

"No! She is just as good as I am! Don't say mean things about her!" Minkpaw hissed. They stared at her.

"Alright dear…If it makes you feel better." Owlfeather rasped. Minkpaw rolled her eyes and stalked away with a coldly polite.

"Thank you."

One day Hawkpaw approached her looking troubled. Minkpaw looked up at him.

"Whats wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." He murmured.

"Lets go for a walk." Minkpaw meowed. Hawkpaw smiled softly and the two padded out of camp…Little did they know they were being followed by Foxpaw, whom had told Hawkpaw she liked him…a lot. The day before.

When they were out in the forest Minkpaw turned to him.

"Hawkpaw?"

"Yes, Minkpaw?"

"I love you." She whispered, batting her eye lashes.

"Funny thing, your feelings are mutual." he replied softly, licking her ears.

"Oh, Hawkpaw..…"

Foxpaw stiffened in horror and anger. Foxpaw couldn't take it anymore. She fled to the forest, her eyes watery. How could her OWN sister do that to her? Her vision blurred, and she ran until she was tired. She scrambled behind the waterfall, a secret place only SHE knew of. The mist stuck to her ragged fur, as she tucked herself up inside..

~Why can't i be beautiful...Too? ~

…..

Today they were doing battle training. Bramblestar had come along as well, interested in Minkpaw, whom he had heard so much about.

As the cats arrived, Scorchfur called out.

"Minkpaw, Foxpaw, your up."

Foxpaw grinned wildly. Minkpaw looked into her sisters eyes….something was different….un Foxpaw-like. She felt a shock of fear shoot through her.

"Start!" Swanfoot called.

With that, Foxpaw slammed straight into Minkpaw, unbalancing her. Minkpaw gasped at the pain that she hadn't expected. She landed with a "OOF!" Foxpaw was right there, gliding a sheathed paw down her sisters side. Minkpaw scrambled up and bit gently into her sisters scruff. Even though she was hurt she didn't want to hurt Foxpaw. Foxpaw hissed, and kicked her sister's chest. Minkpaw pinned Foxpaw, and batted her ears with her paws.

Foxpaw seemed to find a new wave of strength. Foxpaw gritted her teeth, and kicked Minkpaw's belly with all her might. Minkpaw squeaked, shocked at the strength in those ginger legs. Foxpaw head-butted Minkpaw in the chest, throwing her off of her. Minkpaw tried to run but Foxpaw used her huge, fluffy tail to trip up her sister.

Now Bramblestar was interested in Foxpaw! His yellow eyes were attentive, watching them closely.

Foxpaw came at Minkpaw from all angles, and Minkpaw wailed in confusion. Foxpaw swept behind Minkpaw, and jumped up, and pinned her down. Scorchfur was about to speak, but Bramblestar came forward.

"My, my, well done Foxpaw! I would never have guessed! I expect great things from YOU, my dear!" He meowed, nodding to her, before setting off for camp, having an important border patrol he was needed for.

Palelight cheered loudly. "WOO THAT'S MY GIRL!" She received a look from Swanfoot, and Palelight stuck her tongue out at her.

As they headed back, Hawkpaw glared at Foxpaw while Minkpaw looked hurt.

"You totally made me look bad, Foxpaw! You ruin everything!" She wailed.

Foxpaw flattened her ears in rage.

Hawkpaw added." Your fought like a filthy rogue."

Minkpaw and Hawkpaw drew ahead of Foxpaw and walked behind their mentors. Minkpaw felt tears welling in her eyes…Maybe she wasn't good at fighting…


End file.
